


The Almost-Big Fight

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair doesn’t think that Jim listens to him.  Is he right?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Poor communication skills





	The Almost-Big Fight

The Almost-Big Fight  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair doesn’t think that Jim listens to him. Is he right?   
Prompt: poor communication skills.  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: The Almost-Big Fight  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warning: angst  
Word Count: 1074  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

Jim wasn’t sure what was going on, but it involved Blair packing a bag and leaving the loft for the night. This wouldn’t do. Jim had a hard time sleeping without Blair’s heartbeat next to him at night. And why was Blair so angry?

“I bet you don’t even know what you did, do you?” Blair shouted. 

“Blair, I can hear just fine, you don’t have to shout.”

“Well, you didn’t hear me earlier when I asked you something important and you said you would do it.”

_Oh, oh… I promised to do something and I wasn’t listening to what it was. Damn it…_

”It’s so typical-you just stand there and have nothing to say about it. Were you even listening to me?”

Jim thought it best to come clean. “I’m really sorry, Blair. I wasn’t listening, so I don’t know what I promised to do.”

“I should have known. Do you ever listen to me?” he wondered. 

“I’m listening to you now. Please repeat the question you asked.”

“No…” Blair folded his arms across his chest and looked very cute, but also very angry. Jim figured he better take him seriously or he’d be in further trouble. 

“Blair, I’m sorry I wasn’t listening. I’ve been doing it all day. Simon yelled at me earlier today for day-dreaming.”

Blair unfolded his arms and asked, “Is there something wrong with your senses, Jim?”

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t know. But Megan told me that she was tired of me ignoring her. She refused to talk to me all day long.”

“Is your hearing working like it should be?”

“I think so. When you yelled a few minutes ago, I heard it very clearly.”

“You had two different people besides me complain about you not listening? And you didn’t think this was something to tell me about?” 

“Honestly, I’ve been having a hard time staying focused all day. Will you please tell me what I promised to do today?”

“You were coming to the luncheon at Rainier for Teacher of the Year. I wanted you to be there.”

“Oh Jesus, I’m so sorry. I knew about you being awarded that, but I honestly don’t remember the conversation about where and when. I’ll never be able to make this up to you.”

“Jim, I think something is wrong with your senses and we need to do some tests.”

“Blair, I think there is nothing wrong with my senses, I just don’t listen. I’m really sorry. If you want to leave tonight, I understand.”

“I didn’t say I was leaving,” Blair snapped. 

“You packed your bag so I figured as much.”

“You figured wrong. I was going to the office for the night, you moron. But now, we’re doing tests all night long.”

“If you think that’ll work, then I’m for it.”

“Do you know that you just agreed to do tests all night long, babe?”

“Yes, I’m listening for a change. I’m truly sorry about missing the luncheon. I feel horrible.”

“You’re forgiven, man. You can’t help being overwhelmed by your senses sometimes. Right?”

“Right…” Jim was starting to feel guilty about this whole thing. “Blair, I was just ignoring all of you. I do it sometimes. I know it’s rude, but I still do it.”

“Is this you trying to get out of the Sentinel tests I want to run?”

“Is this a trick question, Blair?”

“We have poor communication skills, Jim, and I want that to change. Quick-like.”

“Okay, I’m going to work on it. If you catch me ignoring your wants or needs, point it out to me so I can fix it right then.”

“Oh no. This isn’t on me. You’re going to stop reading the paper at night when I talk to you. You evidently don’t multitask well. From now on, one thing at a time, Mr. I’ll Blame It on My Senses.”

“Can I take you out to dinner tonight to celebrate your win?”

“No. I ate too much at lunch and I’m not hungry now.”

“Do you mind if I order something, for me, from the Chinese restaurant?”

“Do whatever you want. I’m still angry with you.”

“What can I do to make things better?” 

“Communicate better and when you say something, mean it. Your skills have to be improved, that’s all there is to it.”

“I promise I’ll try and work harder on my skills.”

“Would you like a kiss?” Blair asked softly. 

Jim walked over and leaned down to kiss Blair. “Jim, you didn’t answer me. You didn’t communicate with me at all. You just made the move and came over here. You’re not serious about this, are you?”

Jim moved back over and said, “Say it once again. I’ll tell you what I was thinking.”

“Would you like a kiss?”

“I was thinking, your lips looked so kissable tonight that I wanted to kiss them all night long. And my brain just jumped ahead to the kissing part.”

“As I asked before, would you like a kiss?”

“Yes, I would love a kiss. Your lips lure me all the time. I want to kiss you at work sometimes and have to talk myself out of it.”

“Now, you come over and kiss me.”

“I can do that,” Jim answered as he walked over and kissed his love. 

When Jim pulled away, Blair asked, “Will you order me something from the Chinese Restaurant too? I lied, I am hungry.”

“I’ll do it right now, Chief.” Jim walked in and pulled the menu out of the top drawer. Jim knew what Blair liked the most, so he ordered for the two of them and turned back to Blair. 

“Jim, why were you upset about me leaving for the night?”

“It’s a selfish reason.”

“We’re communicating, so spill.”

Jim thought for a moment and finally said, “I can’t sleep without the sound of your heart close by me. It’s very calming and relaxing. I adore you, Chief.”

Blair jumped up and wrapped his legs around Jim’s waist. “I adore you too. Now, just start listening and communicating. There won’t be any trouble if you do that.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you too.”

The end


End file.
